CARICIA DE SOL
by Escarlata
Summary: Fanfic de Heartcatch! Precure. ItsukixTsubomi. El invierno es la estación que menos le gusta a Tsubomi, su corazón aun reciente algunas heridas, pero pronto sabrá que hay un sol que siempre alumbrará para ella. Es un fic Yuri, ¿ok? ;D.


CARICIA DE SOL

Estaban a algunas semanas de que llegara el invierno, el frío se sentía más en la piel y los alumnos vestían sus uniformes de otoño. Para Tsubomi el otoño y el invierno no eran estaciones muy agradables, esos meses había pocas flores a la vista, las hojas de los árboles se caían y solo era posible ver flores en tiendas como la suya y en invernaderos como el de su abuela. No le gustaba mucho el clima frío.

Erika andaba a su lado hablando futuros proyectos para el Club de Moda, que si los del coro de la escuela les habían pedido uniformes y algunos accesorios, que si los del Club de Drama les habían pedido algunos disfraces. A Tsubomi le gustaba ver a Erika activa, siempre le levantaba el ánimo ver a su compañera con tanta energía que se le contagiaba con un simple roce de manos. Y mientras Erika decía sobre lo ocupadas que iban a estar con tantos proyectos, un aire frío sopló e hizo temblar a Tsubomi de la cabeza a los pies.

- No trajiste bufanda, debes estar helada – comentó Erika y miró su bufanda azulada, apenas iba a mover las manos para quitársela cuando su amiga le detuvo.

- No te la quites, te vas a enfermar porque ya estabas caliente con ella puesta – sonrió Tsubomi, – cuando estemos en el salón se sentirá más calor, no te preocupes.

Antes de que Erika dijera algo más o Tsubomi agregara otra cosa, ésta última sintió una calidez rodeándole el cuello con suavidad de seda. Miró por encima de su hombro y vio que Itsuki le ponía una bufanda amarilla que seguramente le pertenecía y que se había quitado en ese mismo instante. Un profundo sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas al ver la radiante y brillante mirada de Itsuki sobre ella.

- Hace frío hoy, debiste traer algo más de ropa encima – sonrió la chica.

- ¡Buenos días, Itsuki! – fue el vigoroso saludo de siempre de la presidenta del Club de Moda.

- Buenos días, Erika.

- Itsuki, tendremos mucho trabajo, hay encargos del Coro y del Club del Teatro, hay reunión en mi casa luego de clases – anunció Erika sin notar aun que Tsubomi seguía ahogada en su sonrojo. – Hay que comenzar con el diseño del uniforme del Coro.

- Solo que llegaré un poco tarde, tengo que atender unas cosas del Consejo Estudiantil. Disculpa – dijo con tono lleno de pena.

- Está bien, – sonrió la chica – de todos modos tenemos que tomar algunas medidas, ¿verdad, Tsubomi?

Sin respuesta.

Tsubomi tenía la nariz inundada del suave perfume que salía de la bufanda, no era un aroma femenino, era más bien una esencia ligeramente masculina, como si Itsuki no solo vistiera de varón, si no que también usara perfume para hombre como parte de su disfraz auto-impuesto. La bufanda se sentía muy cálida, casi como un rayo de sol contra su piel. Sin querer recordó lo mucho que le gustó Itsuki desde que la vio por primera vez y pensaba que ella no era ella, si no un él muy guapo, genial y atractivo.

Y aun le dolía el corazón de recordar.

Para cuando fue consiente, Erika le había estado llamando una y otra vez desde hacía como un minuto. Reaccionó de manera tonta y miró a su alrededor. Itsuki y Erika le miraban con obvia preocupación.

- ¿Qué pasa, Tsubomi? – preguntó Erika con tono molesto. – Si te sientes mal regresa a casa, te llevaré la tarea.

- ¡No, no es nada, estoy bien!

- ¿Segura? – fue el turno de Itsuki de preguntar y sin aviso alguno puso su mano en la frente de Tsubomi.

El toque era incluso más cálido que la bufanda, las manos de la chica eran muy cálidas aun en ese frío. Se sonrojó aun más y se separó del toque.

- ¡Estoy bien, gracias por preocuparse, me adelantaré al salón! – dicho eso huyó a toda velocidad.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Itsuki en voz baja, más para sí que para esperar una respuesta.

Erika suspiró profundamente y puso mala cara, miró a su compañera guerrera de reojo y suspiró de nuevo. De verdad que le molestaba lo poco perceptiva que era Itsuki y lo cobarde que seguía siendo Tsubomi. Había dado por hecho que su mejor amiga había superado aquello de enamorarse de Itsuki creyendo que era hombre. Ahora estaba segura que no era así. Había estado actuando así últimamente, más cuando Itsuki tenía contacto físico con ella.

- Estará bien, yo me encargo – le sonrió. – Te veremos luego de clases en mi casa, no vayas a comer, mamá nos preparará algo, ¿de acuerdo?

- De acuerdo. Con tu permiso – se despidió y echó a correr un poco para atender primero al Consejo antes de ir a clases.

Itsuki siempre tan educada. Era por culpa de eso y de muchas cosas más que la chica seguía siendo acosada por todas las estudiantes de la escuela, supieran o no que era mujer. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan condenadamente atractiva como chico? Suspiró con fastidio y fue a buscar a Tsubomi.

Erika no tuvo oportunidad de hablar con Tsubomi si no hasta la hora del almuerzo, donde fueron al techo como de costumbre aunque se sintiera frío.

- ¿Aun te gusta, verdad? – preguntó Erika, harta del silencio en el que se envolvía su mejor amiga.

La pregunta la sacó del trance, se puso roja como tomate maduro y miró a su compañera con claro nerviosismo.

- Si no lo sueltas te hará daño – dijo, ahora comprensiva y dándole un abrazo. – Entiendo cómo te sientes, pero no te tortures sola con eso, Tsubomi.

- Pero… - la chica sabía que no servía ocultarle las cosas a Erika. – Si algo sale mal, si se siente incómoda con algo que diga o haga entonces se sentirá mal cuando estemos cerca y no podrá pelear como Pretty Cure, estará muy, muy incómoda a mi lado y podría ponerse en peligro.

Erika sonrió tiernamente y abrazó a Tsubomi con ambos brazos y de manera fuerte, firme, a manera que la sintiera a su lado. Su amiga dejó descansar su rostro en uno de sus hombros y suspiró.

- Eso no lo sabrás hasta que se lo digas, ¿no lo crees?

- Erika…

- ¿Vas en serio con ella, Tsubomi? – preguntó sin romper el contacto ni moverse.

- Es un sentimiento confuso, es… - guardó silencio unos segundos buscando las palabras correctas. – Solo el deseo de que mi primer amor al menos tenga un final adecuado… no es algo platónico porque tengo ese amor cerca, muy cerca… - suspiró. – Quiero que termine lo que empezó, es todo, sea o no un buen final quiero que termine.

- Tsubomi…

- Soy una egoísta, lo sé… - sollozó en voz baja, – buscar algo como eso es un deseo egoísta. No estoy pensando en los sentimientos de Itsuki, solo quiero… quiero que…

Erika le acarició el cabello y la dejó desahogarse completamente.

- No es un deseo egoísta, es normal lo que sientes. Itsuki también me gustó la primera vez que entré a ésta escuela. Solo que tu corazón y el mío sin distintos, me conoces, yo me deshago de las cosas que no me hacen sentir bien, tú las guardas, Tsubomi. Además Itsuki es una buena chica, entenderá tus sentimientos y seguramente te ayudará a salir de ésta.

- Erika…

El abrazo finalizó, Tsubomi se sentía mejor luego de haber descargado su pecho. Miró a Erika de forma agradecida y le regaló una sonrisa, gesto que hizo muy feliz a la chica de cabello azul. Pronto ésta encontró la manera de cambiar el tema y se les fue el resto del descanso para el almuerzo en hablar tonterías.

El resto del día pasó con normalidad y luego de clases Erika y sus chicas del club fueron a ver al Coro para tomar medidas y presentarles algunos bocetos preliminares que la presidenta del Club de Moda había hecho entre clases… como era su buena costumbre. Pero Erika tenía un plan más en mente. Mandó a las chicas a su casa con la excusa poco creíble que iba a ir a preguntarle algo a su profesora respecto a la clase del día… Erika NO sabía mentir muy bien, pero las demás no preguntaron nada, mucho menos Tsubomi, que estaba concentrada en las actividades del Club.

Itsuki había terminado la reunión con el Consejo Estudiantil e iba con paso apresurado para ir a casa de Erika, pero para su sorpresa, ésta última le esperaba a la salida de la escuela con no muy poca paciencia y un gesto serio.

- Erika.

- Itsuki, necesitamos hablar de algo muy importante – dijo sin más rodeos y con un tono serio algo sobreactuado.

- ¿Sucede algo malo?

- ¡Sí, y es tu culpa! – dijo ahora con tono acusatorio y señalándola.

- ¿Mi culpa, hice algo mal? – la chica parecía apurada y obviamente confundida con la acusación.

Ambas caminaron en dirección a casa de Erika a paso lento, y mientras lo hacían, la chica le explicó a Itsuki la situación: Tsubomi seguía prendada de ella, y desde que descubrió que era chica se había deprimido al respecto, pero en ningún momento había dejado de tener aquel sentimiento en su pecho. Tsubomi estaba confundida, asustada y muy preocupada.

- ¡Pero eres tan distraída que no te das cuenta! – gritó Erika luego de explicarle todo. - ¡Y encima por la mañana la envuelves con tu bufanda y la pobre no se desmayó porque… porque…! ¡AH, NO LO SÉ! – ahora estaba furiosa. - ¡Tienes qué hacer algo, no quiero que el corazón de Tsubomi tenga ese pesar, además si los Mensajeros del Desierto la topan en ese estado pueden atacarla!

Itsuki no cabía en sí misma de la sorpresa. Sabía que las chicas del colegio la admiraban… ¿pero enamorarse?… quizá nunca le había pasado por la mente que Tsubomi no era la única a la que le había provocado ese sentimiento. Se sintió mal por ello y se quedó pensando en lo que podría hacer al menos por Tsubomi.

- Ella quiere que ese primer amor tenga un fin, comenzó bien y terminó de golpe. No me di cuenta de lo mucho que le dolió en ese momento. ¿Recuerdas cuando te atacaron y despertaste en la escuela? Tsubomi seguía en pijama – Itsuki asintió. – Esa vez no quería asistir a la escuela luego que se enteró que eras chica. Pensé que solo necesitaba tiempo, pero luego que resultaste ser la tercera Pretty Cure creo que el sentimiento surgió de nuevo.

- ¿Darle un fin a ese primer amor? – preguntó Itsuki para sí misma.

Erika pensó un momento. Ya que había sacado su frustración se le ocurrió una buena idea, misma que no tardó en decírsela a Itsuki.

- ¡Una cita! – exclamó con enorme contenta.

- ¿Cita?

- ¡Sí, llévala a una cita, deja que cumpla su sueño de ese primer amor!

- Suena a una buena idea. Gracias, Erika.

- ¡Todo sea por Tsubomi!

Itsuki pensó un momento. Quizá un restaurante, ir a un parque, comer un helado… no fue difícil planearlo, después de todo eso mismo le gustaría a ella en una cita. Además ser caballerosa se le daba muy bien, solo esperaba que Tsubomi no se sintiera incómoda.

Ya en casa de Erika las actividades de club siguieron su paso normal, tenían que cortar y coser los uniformes diseñados para el Coro, tenían que estar listos en cinco días antes de un concurso que tenían. Por suerte en casa de Erika sobraban herramientas y materiales y adelantaron casi la mitad de los uniformes. Aunque Itsuki y Tsubomi trabajaban de manera normal, cada una estaba enfrascada en sus pensamientos. Tsubomi pensaba en una manera normal y sencilla de devolverle su bufanda sin morir ruborizada, mientras Itsuki pensaba en cómo invitarla a salir apropiadamente y sin apenarla demasiado.

Luego de comer las chicas estaban por regresar a sus casas. Erika usó de excusa acompañar a las demás a la puerta de la tienda para dejar a Itsuki y a Tsubomi a solas en su cuarto.

La alta chica recogió todas sus cosas y se puso de pie en dirección a la salida.

- Nos vemos mañana, Tsubomi – al final no pudo pensar en una buena razón para invitarla a salir.

- Ah… ¡Itsuki!

- ¿Uh?

- Gracias por la bufanda – le estiró la prenda cuidadosamente doblada con la cabeza baja. – Ya no la necesito, vivo aquí a un lado y tu casa queda lejos y hace frío y…

Itsuki sonrió y tomó su bufanda de vuelta, pero una de sus manos apresó las de Tsubomi, haciéndola respingar. Realmente no había razón para hacer una tormenta en un vaso de agua, si iba a invitarla entonces debía preguntarlo y ya.

- Gracias… ah… Tsubomi… ¿estás libre el sábado?

- Ah… sí… creo…

- ¿Te gustaría salir conmigo el sábado por la tarde? Pasaré por ti cuando acabe la práctica en el Dojo, ¿de acuerdo?

Tsubomi enrojeció hasta las orejas y asintió muchas veces y sin pensarlo.

- ¡Bien, el sábado entonces! – dijo Itsuki con gran contento. – Hasta mañana, nos vemos en la escuela.

Y sin decir nada más salió del cuarto, dejando a una Tsubomi completamente perpleja.

Erika volvió al cuarto luego de despedir a las chicas y a Itsuki y lo que encontró fue a una petrificada Tsubomi. Por la cara que tenía Itsuki al irse seguramente ya le había pedido la cita a la chica.

- Al menos respira… - dijo Erika pasándole la mano por enfrente de la cara.

-¡ME PIDIÓ UNA CITA! – exclamó un tanto fuera de sí. - ¡El sábado! ¿Cómo, porqué? No entiendo…

- Quizá quiera ayudarte a terminar con ese primer amor – murmuró, pero con suficiente volumen como para que su compañera le escuchara.

- ¿Uh?

Tsubomi no tardó en atar cabos, miró a Erika y le regaló un abrazo y una enorme sonrisa.

- Gracias, Erika.

- Para eso estamos las amigas – dijo devolviéndole el abrazo y no tardó demasiado en soltarla. – Ayúdame a limpiar esto antes de irte, anda.

Tsubomi asintió alegremente y levantó tijeras, hilos, trozos de tela y demás cosas que estaban desperdigadas en el suelo, parecía muy contenta por lo que acababa de pasar. No sabía a dónde saldría con Itsuki, lo que sí sabía era que la práctica de artes marciales terminaba a las seis, así que probablemente pasaría antes de las siete por ella. Conociéndola y sabiendo lo que tenía en su armario seguramente se pondría algún traje galante y en colores claros, a Itsuki le gustaba la ropa clara, así que…

- ¡Oh, no!

- ¿Uh? – Erika miró con confusión el súbito pánico de su amiga. - ¿Tsubomi?

- ¡¿Qué me voy a poner para la cita? – preguntó en un estado de pánico total.

Erika se echó a reír hasta no poder más mientras su amiga tenía un ataque de nervios. La chica de pelo azul dejó de reír cuando el estómago le dolió, detuvo a Tsubomi de su pánico y le miró con ojos brillantes.

- ¿Pues a quién crees que tienes como mejor amiga, eh? – la sacudió un poco. – ¡Déjalo en mis manos, te dejaré como una princesa para tu cita, ya lo verás!

- ¡Gracias, Erika! – exclamó Tsubomi abrazándola de manera dramática.

Erika estaba contenta y lo primero que pensó fue en hacerle un vestido nuevo a Tsubomi, uno que no fuera tan pomposo, pero que hiciera brillar a su amiga como nunca antes. El diseño comenzó a llegar a su mente mientras trataba de imaginarse a Tsubomi en su cita. Haría los patrones y ya después vería los tonos, quería que estuviera a juego con lo que llevaría Itsuki puesto.

Pasaron los días y pronto llegó el sábado.

Esa mañana Tsubomi despertó con unas visibles ojeras y los nervios a flor de piel. No había podido dormir en toda la noche pensando en la cita, incluso Shypre se había burlado de ella por esos nervios sin fundamentos… según la pequeña hada, claro está. No quería echar a perder nada por alguna torpeza, pero al mismo tiempo la emoción la tenía absurdamente contenta. Eso era lo que quería, experimentar esa sensación, los nervios, las ansias, su corazón latiendo con urgencia… Agradeció mentalmente a Erika por esa oportunidad. A Itsuki se lo agradecería en la cita.

Apenas estaba por levantarse de la cama cuando Erika entró sin tocar la puerta y sosteniendo una bolsa de papel grande con su brazo libre.

- ¡Quedó perfecto! – exclamó antes de cerrar la puerta.

- Erika…

- ¡ARRIBA!

Sin preguntar más, la recién llegada sacó a Tsubomi de la cama y la metió a la ducha para que se aseara. Ésta ni siquiera pudo luchar, Erika la traía cual muñeca de trapo.

- Erika, aun es muy temprano… - murmuró Tsubomi saliendo del baño envuelta en una bata.

- ¿Temprano? – preguntó. – Es mediodía, te quedaste dormida…

Lentamente, la chica volteó su mirada hacia el reloj en su pared. Doce treinta de la tarde… Un grito de horror irrumpió el cuarto y el pánico comenzó. Primero le echó la culpa a Shypre por no haberla despertado, pero la mascota se excusó diciendo que simplemente fue inútil, como se había dormido tarde el cansancio no la dejó despertar. Luego culpó a Erika, pero Coffret alegó que su protegida se había dormido hasta tarde terminando un regalo para Tsubomi.

- Por eso apenas llegamos, no tiene mucho que lo terminó – terminó de explicar el hada.

- ¿Regalo?

- Primero sécate y te ayudaré a vestir, anda – dijo Erika con su enorme sonrisa de costumbre.

Aun expectante, Tsubomi se secó sin decir más. Veía que Erika apretaba una bolsa de papel brillante entre sus brazos y no la había soltado desde que llegó… conociéndola bien, seguramente era… Abrió los ojos como platos al adivinar lo que había hecho Erika, enseguida miró a ésta y solo recibió una inmensa sonrisa a cambio. Si bien al principio cuando la conoció había admitido no poder soportar a personas como Erika, ahora estaba agradecida de haberla conocido y que ésta la buscara de manera tan testaruda.

Le sonrió de cálida manera y enseguida estuvo lista y dispuesta a dejar que Erika hiciera lo que tenía en mente. Pero ésta solamente le colocó encima un fondo de tela suave.

- Traeré algo de comer porque no hemos desayunado – dijo la chica luego de recogerle el cabello en una coleta sencilla. – No queremos que te ensucies, así que tendrás que esperar un poco más.

Tsubomi le tomó la mano y le regaló un apretón amistoso y una sonrisa.

- Gracias, Erika… - murmuró mirándola fijamente. – Haces mucho por mí.

- Es normal que lo haga, eres mi mejor amiga, Tsubomi. Tú también has hecho mucho por mí, así que estamos a mano.

El resto de la tarde la pasaron entre bocados y pláticas sin aparente sentido.

Alrededor de las seis de la tarde fue cuando Tsubomi pudo ver la ropa que Erika le había hecho: un vestido sencillo en apariencia, ligero y en tonos blancos con motivos, listones y adornos en rosa. Si bien no era elegante en exceso, era lo suficientemente lindo como para pasar por casual sin llamar demasiado la atención. Justo como Tsubomi, discreta y hermosa.

La chica se había quedado sin palabras luego de que Erika la arreglara con algunos accesorios y un peinado fresco y sencillo. No podía reconocerse a sí misma en el espejo.

- ¡Listo! – exclamó Erika con singular orgullo. – Justo como lo prometí, quedaste como una princesa.

- ¡Qué bonita! – exclamó la infantil voz de Potpurrí, que aparentemente había entrado por la ventana del cuarto.

- Ah, Potpurrí… Eso quiere decir que Itsuki ya está aquí, ¿verdad? – preguntó Erika, emocionada.

- ¡Sí, está abajo platicando con la mamá de Tsubomi! – respondió la pequeña hada.

- Ve, Tsubomi, no es de buena educación dejar que tu cita espere tanto – le animó Shypre. – Nosotras con quedaremos con Erika y Coffret, tú diviértete.

- ¡Sí!

Dio un rápido abrazo a Erika y unas gracias murmuradas, salió del cuarto a prisa y, apenas vio a Itsuki quedó petrificada de los nervios de nueva cuenta. La chica vestía de manera varonil, pero ésta ocasión iba particularmente guapa, lucía como un atractivo chico de preparatoria. Su cuerpo delgado resaltaba con el pantalón de vestir y una camisa casual desfajada y de manga larga. Apenas su mirada coincidió con la de Itsuki, los latidos de su corazón se aceleraron muchísimo.

- ¡Tsubomi! – exclamó Itsuki con singular alegría, pero luego de dar un segundo vistazo a su cita, quedó maravillada. – Te ves muy bien.

- Ah, gracias… - seguía paralizada en las escaleras y enrojecida hasta las orejas.

Itsuki le regaló una maravillosa sonrisa y le extendió la mano.

- ¿Bajas o subo por ti? – preguntó en son de broma.

Luego de reír tontamente bajó las escaleras y tomó la mano de Itsuki. Compartieron una sonrisa y salieron de la tienda a buen paso. Tsubomi estaba feliz, era eso lo que quería, los nervios, la sensación de hormigueo en su estómago, el calor de la otra mano en la suya.

- Lo siento mucho, Itsuki – dijo de repente, un tanto triste. – Pedirte que hagas esto solo porque yo…

Pero la aludida sonrió de manera cálida y le apretó un poco la mano.

- No tienes porqué disculparte – dijo sin mayor problema, - no tengo ningún motivo para estar incómoda. Además sabes que te aprecio mucho.

- Itsuki…

- Prometo que la pasaremos bien, ya verás.

Dicho eso se soltó brevemente de la chica para ofrecerle su brazo, tal como lo haría un chico. Tsubomi aceptó el gesto con bastante alegría y siguieron andando hasta llegar a la plaza comercial. Aparentemente Itsuki había reservado mesa en un restaurante popular de por ahí, pues pasaron de la fila de la recepción y el mesero las llevó a una mesa cercana a un jardín interior.

- Es hermoso… - murmuró Tsubomi sin dejar de mirar todo el interior y sobretodo el jardín. – Las flores que tienen son preciosas.

- Lo sé, por eso pensé en éste restaurante – aclaró Itsuki con una sonrisa. – Sabía que te gustaría.

Un mesero les llevó los menús y a Tsubomi le alegró que no fuera tan caro, pero por el gesto de Itsuki al pedir comida sin mayor problema y animarla a pedir lo que quisiera, supo que ella pagaría todo.

Durante la comida comenzaron a platicar animadamente. Itsuki le contaba sobre su día en la práctica, que tenía pensado redecorar un poco su habitación y algunos asuntos simples sobre el consejo. Cuando fue el turno de Tsubomi para hablar, Itsuki quedó absorta escuchándola sobre sus vivencias antes de mudarse, sobre flores, la comida que estaba deliciosa, los proyectos del club y nuevamente sobre flores y su poco gusto sobre la época invernal.

- Siempre he creído que las flores son más hermosas porque resisten el invierno y toman más belleza estación tras estación – dijo Itsuki ante el último comentario de Tsubomi. – Todas las flores son hermosas, pero las que demuestran su fortaleza lo son mucho más.

La dulce sonrisa de Itsuki hizo sonrojar a su acompañante. La chica bajó el rostro y asintió en acuerdo a las palabras de su cita.

Luego de comer fueron a caminar a un parque, a ver aparadores, a comer un helado luego que la comida se había bajado un poco y finalmente, para sorpresa de Tsubomi, Itsuki la llevó a un campo de flores que nunca había visto en la zona. Quedó boquiabierta al ver ese rincón escondido del pueblo. La vegetación alrededor cubría el sitio, pero ya adentro se veía un minúsculo estanque y flores en colores lilas y rosas pálidas.

Apenas pisó el nuevo terreno se puso a describir todas y cada una de las flores existentes ahí.

- Sabía que te gustaría, por eso elegí éste lugar para lo último del día – dijo Itsuki por demás satisfecha de que su sorpresa le agradara a su compañera.

- ¡Es un sitio hermoso, muchas gracias! – y sin pensarlo realmente se lanzó sobre la chica y la abrazó fuertemente… solo para reaccionar dos segundos después y soltarla, presa de los nervios. - ¡Lo siento!

Itsuki rió un poco y se acercó a ella para abrazarla suavemente, dejando que Tsubomi se recargara en su pecho.

- La he pasado genial. Gracias, Tsubomi.

Esa frase la tomó por sorpresa, Itsuki estaba quitándole todas las palabras de la boca.

- Soy yo la que debería agradecer… gracias, Itsuki… muchas gracias…

Estar en esos brazos la hacían sentir segura, cálida, protegida y… amada. Sabía que en poco tiempo se acabaría el juego y que Itsuki dejaría de ser su chico de ensueño para volver a ser su compañera de escuela, su amiga y su camarada guerrera. Pero quería disfrutarla un poco más, solo otro poco.

- Si fuera un chico de verdad, me encantaría estar con una chica como tú, Tsubomi… - confesó Itsuki entre el apretado abrazo y el cabello de la chica.

Alzó la vista al escuchar eso, la miro con sorpresa y sus mejillas y el resto de su cara enrojecieron.

- Itsuki…

- Siempre voy a quererte, Tsubomi, siempre, a ti y a Erika. Pero lo decía en serio, si fuera un chico seguramente me habría enamorado de ti… estoy muy agradecida de haberte conocido y que sigamos juntas como hasta ahora. Quiero seguir a tu lado, pelear junto a ti, proteger los corazones de todos y al final del día ver tu sonrisa… es todo lo que pido para estar feliz. ¿Me cumplirías ese deseo?

A cada palabra los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas, y ante la última pregunta no resistió mucho más el llanto, lo que hizo que se abrazara a Itsuki fuertemente. Ésta la abrazó con firmeza y dejó que sacara todo, estaba feliz de haber hecho algo por ella, solo esperaba que no saliera contraproducente haberle dicho todo eso.

- Aun me gustas, Itsuki… me gustas mucho… - confesó la chica entre lloriqueos. – Lo siento…

- Tsubomi… - ahora era Itsuki la que estaba un tanto confundida.

- Perdón, no quiero que nuestra amistad se arruine por esto que siento, no soportaría algo así, yo…

Antes de que Tsubomi dijese algo más, sintió que le levantaban por el mentón con suavidad y firmeza, solo para sentir los labios de Itsuki sobre los suyos en un sencillo gesto.

- Si eres tú, por mi está bien, Tsubomi – dijo sin despegarse demasiado de ella. – Ya te lo dije, te aprecio mucho… - enseguida lo pensó de nueva cuenta y negó con la cabeza, - mejor dicho, te quiero mucho – aclaró.

Tsubomi le miraba con la sorpresa impresa en su rostro. No se lo creía. Pensó que Itsuki se sentiría incómoda o hasta ofendida, pero no.

- Y perdón por tomar sin permiso tu primer beso – dijo enseguida, apenada. – Me dejé llevar…

- Es más lindo cuando el primer beso se lo lleva tu primer amor… - murmuró Tsubomi sonriéndole. – No tenemos que forzar nada, solo quiero estar junto a ti como hasta ahora.

- Yo también.

- Gracias por la cita, Itsuki. Lo recordaré por siempre.

- Yo también.

La alta chica plantó un pequeño beso en la frente de Tsubomi y pasaron un rato más platicando en ese pequeño jardín. Se quedaron de la mano el resto de la noche y fue hasta pasadas las diez de la noche que Itsuki fue a dejar a Tsubomi a su casa.

- Nos vemos el lunes en la escuela – se despidió Itsuki luego de besarle cortésmente la mano.

- Hasta el lunes, ve con cuidado.

Itsuki apenas dio media vuelta para ir de regreso a su casa cuando notó un par de orejas bastante familiares asomarse por detrás de la fachada del "Fairy Drop". Confundida, se acercó un poco.

- ¿Potpurrí?

- ¿Qué pasa, Itsuki? – ésta vez Tsubomi se acercó a ella a ver qué sucedía.

Y entre más se acercaban, descubrieron que no solamente Potpurrí estaba ahí, también estaban Shypre, Coffret y Erika con cámara en mano.

- ¿¡Erika!

- ¡No las estaba siguiendo, solo pasaba por aquí! – se excusó con tono sobreactuado. Volteó a un lado. – Es más, aquí vivo, no pueden probar nada, hasta mañana – canturreó tranquilamente y fue directo a la puerta de su casa.

Pero su paso fue detenido por dos manos que se posaron en sus hombros, haciéndola respingar. Volteó poco a poco y vio con sorpresa el gesto alegre de sus amigas… para enseguida recibir un fuerte abrazo de parte de ambas.

- ¡Gracias, Erika, te debo ésta! – exclamó Tsubomi.

- ¡Dame una copia de todo lo que hallas grabado! – pidió Itsuki con tono empalagoso.

- ¡Vale, vale, ya entendí, pero no me asfixien!

Una flor siempre necesita la cálida caricia del sol para ser más hermosa, eso siempre había pensado Tsubomi, y hasta esa noche lo había comprobado. Itsuki era su Sol…

**FIN**


End file.
